pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
2007 in literature
The year 2007 in literature involves some significant new books. Events *November 19 – First Kindle e-book reader released. *December 11 – Terry Pratchett informs fans on-line that he has been diagnosed with a rare form of Alzheimer's disease. Books Prose fiction *Gilbert Adair – A Mysterious Affair of Style *Louis Begley – Matters of Honor *Alan Bennett – The Uncommon Reader *Bob Burg and John D. Mann – The Go-Giver *Michael Chabon – The Yiddish Policemen's Union *Bernard Cornwell – Sword Song *Jim Crace – The Pesthouse *Robert Crais – The Watchman *Don DeLillo – Falling Man *Junot Díaz – The Brief Wondrous Life of Oscar Wao *Joshua Ferris – ''Then We Came to the End *Helon Habila – Measuring Time *Don Hannah – Ragged Islands *Elizabeth Hay – Late Nights on Air *Khaled Hosseini – A Thousand Splendid Suns *Denis Johnson – Tree of Smoke *Panos Karnezis – The Birthday Party *Jesse Lee Kercheval – The Alice Stories *Min Jin Lee – Free Food for Millionaires *Ian McEwan – On Chesil Beach *Michael Ondaatje – Divisadero *Graham Swift – Tomorrow *M. G. Vassanji – The Assassin's Song *Kirby Wright – Moloka'i Nui Ahina, Summers on the Lonely Isle *Juli Zeh – Dark Matter Children's and young adult fiction *Sherman Alexie – The Absolutely True Diary of a Part-Time Indian *Libba Bray – The Sweet Far Thing *Suzanne Collins – Gregor and the Code of Claw (fifth and final book in the Underland Chronicles) *Charlie Higson **''Double or Die'' (third book in the Young Bond series) **''Hurricane Gold'' (fourth book in the Young Bond series) *D. J. MacHale – The Pilgrims of Rayne *Stephenie Meyer – Eclipse *China Miéville – Un Lun Dun *Robert Muchamore **''The Fall'' (seventh book in the CHERUB series) **''Mad Dogs'' (eighth book in the CHERUB series) *Garth Nix – Lady Friday (fifth book in the Keys to the Kingdom series) *J. K. Rowling – Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (July 21) (final book in the Harry Potter series) *Hikaru Sugii – Heaven's Memo Pad *N. D. Wilson – 100 Cupboards (first book in the 100 Cupboards series) Science fiction and fantasy *Joe Abercrombie – Before They Are Hanged (March 15) (second of The First Law series) *Christopher Barzak – One For Sorrow (August 28) *Jim Butcher – White Night (April 3) (Harry Dresden #9) *Michael Chabon – The Yiddish Policemen's Union (May 1) *Hal Duncan – Ink (February 2) (second of The Book of All Hours) *Warren Ellis – Crooked Little Vein (July 24) *Steven Erikson – Reaper's Gale (April 24) (seventh in the Malazan Book of the Fallen series) *William Gibson – Spook Country (August 7) *Ed Greenwood – Dark Lord (September) (First book in the Falconfar series) *Tanith Lee – Piratica III: The Family Sea (third in The Piratica Series) *Scott Lynch – Red Seas Under Red Skies (July 31) (second in the Gentleman Bastard series) *Richard K. Morgan – Th1rte3n (June 26) *Ian McDonald – Brasyl (May 1) *Chuck Palahniuk – Rant: An Oral History of Buster Casey (May 1) *Douglas Preston and Lincoln Child – The Wheel of Darkness *Lucius Shepard – Softspoken (April 15) *Jeffrey Thomas – Deadstock (February 27) *Catherynne M. Valente – The Orphan's Tales: In the Cities of Coin and Spice (October 30) (second in the Orphan's Tales series) New drama *Hassan Abdulrazzak – Baghdad Wedding *Bola Agbaje – Gone Too Far! *Jacob M. Appel – The Mistress of Wholesome *Melissa James Gibson – Current Nobody *David Henry Hwang – Yellow Face *Caleb Lewis – Dogfall *Brendan O'Carroll – For the Love of Mrs. Brown *Aaron Sorkin – The Farnsworth Invention Poetry *Dejan Stojanović, Ples vremena (Dance of Time), Konras, BeogradWeb page titled Ples Vremena, Konras, Beograd, 2007, Dejan Stojanović at the Internet Archive Non-fiction and biography *Peter Ackroyd – Thames: Sacred River *Andrea Cagan – Peace Is Possible: The Life and Message of Prem Rawat *Wayne Federman, Marshall Terrill and Jackie Maravich – Maravich: The Definitive Biography of Pistol Pete Maravich *David Halberstam – The Coldest Winter: America and the Korean War *Ian Halperin – Hollywood Undercover *A. J. Jacobs – The Year of Living Biblically *Linda and Terry Jamison – Separated at Earth (2007) *Naomi Klein – The Shock Doctrine *David McMillan – Escape *John Matteson – Eden's Outcasts: The Story of Louisa May Alcott and Her Father *''The Welsh Academy Encyclopaedia of Wales'' (September 2007) Deaths *Margaret Avison (born 1918) *Michael Dibdin (born 1947) *Douglas Hill (born 1935) *Robert Jordan (born 1948) *Ryszard Kapuscinski (born 1932) *Madeleine L'Engle (born 1918) *Ira Levin (born 1929) *Norman Mailer (born 1923) *Herbert Reinecker (born 1914) *Jane Rule (born 1931) *Sidney Sheldon (born 1917) *Magda Szabó (born 1917) *Dragutin Tadijanović (born 1905) *Kurt Vonnegut, Jr. (born 1922) Awards and honors Australia *Patrick White Award: David Rowbotham *ALS Gold Medal: Carpentaria, Alexis Wright *Miles Franklin Award: Carpentaria, Alexis Wright Canada * Canada Reads: Heather O'Neill, Lullabies for Little Criminals * Le Combat des livres: Denis Thériault, L'Iguane * Scotiabank Giller Prize: Elizabeth Hay, Late Nights on Air * 2007 Governor General's Awards United Kingdom * Carnegie Medal for children's literature: Meg Rosoff, Just in Case * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: Rosalind Belben, Our Horses in Egypt * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: Rosemary Hill, God's Architect: Pugin and the Building of Romantic Britain * Man Booker Prize: Anne Enright, The Gathering United States * Compton Crook Award: Naomi Novik, His Majesty's Dragon * Whiting Writers' Awards: **Poetry: Paul Guest, Cate Marvin **Fiction: Ben Fountain, Brad Kessler, Dalia Sofer, Nina Marie Martínez, Patrick O’Keeffe **Plays: Sheila Callaghan, Tarell Alvin McCraney **Nonfiction: Carlo Rotella, Peter Trachtenberg, Jack Turner See also * List of literary awards * List of poetry awards * 2007 in Australian literature * 2007 in comics References Literature * Category:Years in literature